Destroying an Angel
by BetweenYouandMe
Summary: Christian is a 14 year old girl living in Amity Park. She's that one person that no one really notices, and for that negligence the price is very high to pay. Watch her weave her way into the hearts of the characters and hopefully yours too. Revising
1. Chapter 1

Please read this before the story. This contains some very adult themes, and has lots of rape and physical violence. If you're unable to really handle these sort of things then I suggest you read another story. Alright now for the disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Christian so that's why the story is about her.

Hello, my name is Christian. I don't have any cool powers, or any special friends. In fact, I don't have any friends period. I'm just a plain human, but I do have a story. I attend Casper High in the city of Amity Park. Now mind you, I'm not the most popular person, actually I'm pretty much invisible. Not even Danny and his friends notice me. It's probably due to the fact that I'm mute.

So I'm sitting here in class staring out the window, trying not to imagine what I have to go home to. I'll let you in on that soon enough. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang for lunch and only half of the day was gone.

"Today seems to be dragging on longer than usual." I thought. So I go to eat my non-existent lunch, which doesn't matter anyway since we have another ghost attack. To be honest they really don't scare me, so I'll just stand here and watch Amity's ghost boy fight the ghoul.

Now there's a subject, Danny Phantom. I have to admit he's pretty cool and I do admire him, but in no way do I feel attracted to him. The guy is supposedly half dead I don't think a relationship like that could last, not like me in any relationship would last. My "dad" would have the other immediately "discouraged".

Well since school is now let out early for the attack I have to go home to my "father." Ok, he's not my real dad he just adopted me when I was eight, after my last foster family kicked me out.

I get to the door and I have a shiver go up my spine knowing once I go in my only hope is that he passes out for a few hours after being drunk. I'm not sure which is worse, him sober or drunk. When sober, he's a sadist and when intoxicated, well he gets lusty.

I open the door with a sigh knowing nothing good could come out of this. I look around and I feel a spark of hope that he's dropped dead somewhere until, "Why are you home so early?" I couldn't possibly tell you how fast my hope was dashed away. "Never mind, come give daddy a hug."

Crap! He's drunk, well maybe I can just get past him and his reflexes will be slow. So I make a run for it, and out of the corner of my eye I see him give a malicious smirk. I can feel my eyes go wide as I think,"Crap, not drunk he's angry." The next thing I know is he catches me by the waist and throws me to the floor. "Now, now, there's no running up to your room this time, Christy."

Oh how I hate that nick name. "Come on let's go play." I feel my eyes go wide a second time as I realize that we're going to that room. He drags me by my long blonde hair to the basement.

"I hate this, I hate this." is my inner mantra. "That place is so frightening. It's dark and smells of mildew, and it's filled with all his "toys". There's only one window that brings very little light into this dungeon like room. It's like being in a cold hell." I get knocked out of my thoughts as I hit each stair and then thrown to the middle of the dark space.

"Take off your shirt." he commanded. I hesitated. "Take it off, or I'll have to give you extra punishment." I obediently took off my green hoody to reveal a white bloody tank top. He seems to be pleased with my compliance, and proceeds to harshly put me in chains. "Hmmm let's start a new project shall we?" I shiver as he whispers these words in my ear.

I remember our last project; it consisted of seeing how many bruises and injuries he could put on me in one night without killing me in the process. This one is certainly going be worse than last time. "Let's get you ready first."

He then gets out the whip and begins to use it on me. Over and over again the leather hits my skin, and I'm sure some cracks of the weapon caused my skin to split. I try my best not to scream from the pain, which doesn't make him happy at all. I guess you can imagine why I'm mute now, though these are the only times I use my voice. It seems that my silence made him give up on the whip and move on to the taizer knowing full well of what it does.

He takes it to my neck and the pain is just below unbearable. All the same, it wretches a scream from me, and as I begin to fall unconscious I hit the floor. I feel a hand caressing my cheek, "Oh, you will fall much farther my little angel, much farther."

I open my eyes to find that I'm still in this horrible place. I get up slowly and grab my sweat shirt and continue my way up to my room. It finally hits me on what he said. "Has he completely gone off his rocker?! I mean I know he's a sadist, but now an insane obsession? And what in the world, angels?!" was all I could think at the moment. I decide to disregard the disturbing thoughts and go to bed.

I wake up the next morning around seven and it comes to my mind that it is Saturday. I immediately get up, which is a bad idea since my head is now reeling. My neck still hurts and so does everything else. I put on my usual clothes and head out the window and down the fire escape. I don't really want to deal with my crazy adoptive father for a good while.

I take a second to look at my so called home. It looks so creepy on the outside that not even a ghost would inhabit it. It's no wonder no one calls when I scream, they probably think it's haunted.

"Well it's about time I get some breakfast; I haven't had anything since yesterday." I thought. I check my pockets and turns out I don't have any money. Well, there goes that idea. Oh wait. Sweet I just found five bucks on the ground, off to food I go. After my Nasty Burger breakfast, I went to take a look around. I had to roll my eyes at what happens, another ghost attack and this one was apparently named Technus.

Danny Phantom comes to save the day like usual until these new kids come in and steal the show. Apparently they are called the Masters Blasters as announced by our newly elected mayor. The whole thing is to make Danny look bad, though I still think that he's the best and possibly the strongest person that I know. He's probably the reason I still have hope of being saved from my situation. Speaking of which, I better get back before he realizes I'm gone and get (shivers) extra punishment.

I make my long way back home, since I live in the less spectacular side of the city. As I walk I get pulled into an alley and roughly pushed against a brick wall. Great this is just what I need. "Give me your money" I mouthed 'I don't have any' apparently he didn't catch that. He threw me to the ground and began to rip off my jeans.

Oh wonderful another rape to go unreported, further more He's going to be really mad if he finds out someone else touched me. (sighs) This is going to suck. I kick my potential rapist in the shoulder just as he was getting to my underwear and then with my other foot kicked him in the head and knocked him out. I grab my pants, quickly put them on, and return to my route home.

I go back up to the fire escape and into my room. I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen just to find my drunken father. Today must be my day; I avoid one rape and get another. As soon as he noticed I was in the room he cornered me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me off to his bed room, the other room I hate. I get my clothes taken off, and I'm tied to the head board. It was four hours of pain and agony, and the beating I took yesterday was really taking its toll on my body. Every time he came my stomach filled with fire. I know I cried, I do every time he rapes me. After that I passed out from the strain on my body.

I wake up with him still cuddling my bruised and battered body. It hurts so much to move, but I've got to get out of here before he decides on round three. I grab my clothes and make my way up the stairs to my bathroom. I make sure to wash my clothes and then turn on the shower. I got out of my piping hot shower and opened the drawer that contained my first aid supplies. I put some ointment on my injuries and took out this stuff that I newly acquired. It's supposed to kill sperm and sterilize the area, though to only some extent, but I'll take what I can get.

I go to my room and check my alarm clock; it's five in the morning. I know it must seem pretty stupid that I would defend myself against some scum bag in an alley, but not him. The truth is I don't know why really. I guess it's because I'm more afraid of him, and the other guy was younger and definitely weaker than my foster father. (Sigh) It's not like I haven't tried to escape this, I mean I've been living with him for six years now.

At first I tried to fight back, but he was too strong and he would just laugh at my struggling. Every time I ran away he would drag me back home and give me extra punishment. After a while I just started losing hope, until we moved here. The new school year started and I became a freshman in high school. The first time I saw Danny Phantom in action was when I got a sliver of hope back. I thought that surely he could take on that hideous man; so I started leaving letters on my desk at the end of the day in hopes that someone would come save me. So far I've gotten no reply. Well, it's now six in the morning on Sunday and I think I'm going to just sleep the whole day.

* * *

Alright well that's it for this chapter. The ones after this just get worse and worse. I'll tell you that this goes with the time line of the last episode. After a certain point I will switch over to Danny's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear the more of this I write the more complicated it gets. Well, I'm not going to bore you with the details up here so I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

I awoke to my alarm going off and flashing red numbers at me. It's apparently Monday and I have school. So I guess it's time to get up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to brush my hair today.

So I get my brush and go through the tangles in my hair. Ok it's time to get dressed and grab something to eat. I put on my clothes and head down stairs. I grabbed two granola bars and an oatmeal pie and was out the door.

On the way to school, I notice there is a group of people a ways ahead of me. Turns out it's Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson. I kind of wish I could be like them, at least someone notices them, although I wouldn't really want the bullying. As we get to the school I start to catch up to them. I hear something that I probably shouldn't have.

"Danny, don't worry Masters Blasters isn't going to show you up again."

I take a seat at one of the benches and finish my small breakfast. Now why would Danny Fen… Oh wow, now I feel dumb. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, I wonder why I never noticed before. Well this is rather surprising; I guess his secret is safe with me, considering I wouldn't be able to tell anyone anyway. At least the person I admire isn't so far away now.

The first bell rings and everyone begins to lobby into the building. I go to my first class, turn in my homework, and start to take notes. After that I sort of went into a haze of day dreams. It got to be the end of the day and I had Mr. Lancer's class. I think I might start another letter, though I'm skeptical that someone will read it.

As Mr. Lancer droned on and on about Charles Dickens, I went through my memory bank searching for my parents. Last time I saw them I was around three years old. They were dropping me off at day care before they went to work, but they never came to get me. They died in an accident along the highway that day, and that's all I remember.

"Ms. Cleaver, since you're so attentive why don't you tell me the answer." (sighs) I take my notebook and show Mr. Lancer the front of it, which says "_I'm Mute._" He just stood there as the awkwardness of the situation set in. I was more focused on the fact that everyone just heard that awful name, which I'm sure they noticed since the teacher had to make a spectacle of me.

"Oh." is all he said and moved on to another student to take the question. Things settled a bit after that, though I'm sure I can see the cogs in their heads turning for insults. I started making a list of comebacks and answers to all their questions and such. I'll probably have to give it to Paulina or Dash, since they're usually the ring leaders for things.

The bell finally rings, and I go to my locker to put away my books since I do all my homework during study hall. I close my locker and turn to go home, but I'm stopped by a voice. "So is your dad a butcher?"

Oh he's a butcher alright. I turn and see it's Dash that asked the question, and he doesn't seem to have any ill intent behind his inquiry so I answered with a shake of my head. I left after that, expecting no more questions, and headed home to the subject of the question. "So Cleaver, you one of those freaks that come to school and kill everyone?" Ok that's it, I know I look like a goth half the time, but really. I go through my back pack and find my paper of prewritten answers. I hand it over to Dash and while he took his time to read the scrawling I quickly left the school.(1)

I get home and just before I open the door I hesitate, because I feel an ominous atmosphere from inside. I really don't want to turn the knob, but I have no choice since he calls me. "Christy, I know you're there. So come inside sweetie." (shiver) Oh, I hate that nick name, especially the way he uses it. I turn the knob and walk in to the scary looking home.

"So I've decided on how I'm going to go about our new project", he grabbed me and threw me against the wall, all the while I'm in shock of his words. "For now, every time I do you I'm going to make you more beautiful." Oh that feeling of dread I had a moment ago just intensified ten fold. Then he did something very surprising, he left. I slide down the wall in shock. I can't believe he just left without inflicting any pain. I'm not sure which is worse, knowing that a new project has started or not knowing when he's actually going to start it.

**I have to get out of here.** I run as fast as possible up to my room and start putting things in my bag. I stop while stuffing in my brush. "It's not use he's going to find me again and then he'll hurt me even worse." I thought. I throw the bag against the wall and just fall to my knees. "God please give me a chance. I promise I will do what I can, but please a little compassion is all I ask. Please, save me."

My bed room door crashes open. "So you thought of running away? Good thing you didn't or I'd have to go through the trouble of finding you again. Come on, let's get started." With that he gripped my arm and pulled me down to his bed room.

I was tossed onto the bed with the command of taking off my clothes. I did so and dropped them on the floor. Next, he was on top of me holding my wrists together. "Now be a good little girl and it won't hurt, much." At that moment he unbuttons his pants and thrusts himself into me. All I can do is shake and gasp from the sudden pain. For hours we went on like this, but something really was off. It was almost like he was trying to be nice, by leaving kisses and hickies. This is all too disturbing and I wish he would just end it already.

My body can't take much more of this. I turn my head away so I can close my eyes and maybe fall unconscious. He grabs me by the chin and roughly turns my head towards him. "You are to look at me, understand?" My only response at this point is the tears that are running down my face.

When he was finally finished he turned me over onto my stomach and held my hair. It's odd, but I'm too tired and relieved to care right now. Then I feel a searing pain on my back. He's using one of his knives to cut into me. It feels like it's scraping against something hard and it hurts so much that I almost bite off my tongue. He does the same to the corresponding side of my back. I have to sit up to cradle my back just to ease the pain even a little. I can feel the blood trickling down from the wounds.

I feel pressure on the bed lifted and then I see a flash. "This is just beautiful." is all he said and he took another picture. I can't believe it, he's mocking me. I scowl at him, which is a big mistake. I get back handed immediately. "I won't see that expression ever again." It's true he probably won't. "Now let's close those up. Don't want you to die on the first night now do we, angel?" He proceeded to help clot the wounds and stitch them closed. It all hurt the same, but so far this is the only bit of real kindness he has shown me. I guess this is the compassion I asked for earlier.

He let me go with a smile, admiring his work I guess. I make my way up to my room with clothes in hand. I do what I can to help the injuries heal, and I see what he did. Two lines of stitches closing the wounds of where he ripped out my wings. "So that's why he's calling me angel. Does he think that this is showing me that my innocence is gone? Does he think I didn't know this whole time?! Oh, I just, I just don't understand. Oh this is just infuriating trying to understand this." I yell in my mind. I take a lot of deep calming breaths. I go to bed and try to rest so that maybe I can go to school tomorrow.

I wake up with an outrageous pain in my upper back. I look the the clock; it's just a few minutes before my alarm is to go off. "Can I even make it to school today? Maybe, if I took the city bus anyway." is my first thought. So, I haul myself out of bed and make my way to my bathroom. I go about my morning routine making sure not to tear out my stitches. After leaving the building, I walk over to the nearest bus stop and wait.

I'm pretty sure today is going to be a horrible day, I can just feel it. Fifteen more minutes of waiting and the bus finally comes. I climbed on and here's the part I didn't think about, having to pay. I looked at the driver and began looking through my pockets. Someone must be on my side today, because the bus driver just let me on. I took a seat near the middle and tried to avoid other people. The ride itself was pleasant enough, since walking would have killed me physically. What's making me uncomfortable though is that my shirt keeps catching on my stitches and pulling them a bit.

I get off at a stop that is close to school and hoof it the rest of the way. I finally make it and I'm already exhausted. I look around and the court yard is empty which can only mean that I'm late. I walk into my first class with a heavy sigh knowing of what's going to happen next. "So glad you could join us Ms. Cleaver." my math teacher said with a dollop of sarcasm. To be honest, I could care less for what the woman had to say. I'm tired and in pain; the woman could be ranting about pie for all care, which she probably was. I unceremoniously sat in my desk letting my bag slide off my forearm. As light as the thing is, it would hurt too much to carry it on my back.

My next few classes go as they usually do, though I've long since decided that I'm just going to sleep through all my classes today. It came time for lunch and I'm a bit surprised at myself, because I'm actually hungry at this time of day. I get what I can for someone who has no money, which is next to nothing but hey I'm not complaining. So I sit down at a table outside, since that's the only place that has room. I eat my lunch in like five minutes and then I just start people watching. I fix my gaze on Danny's group. Sam and Tucker seem to be reassuring him for something, and from what I heard today it must have been the attack yesterday. Masters Blasters had beaten him to the punch and Danny ended up in his underwear. Poor guy must feel really embarrassed for that.

I think it's a bit comical how the whole city is centered on him, and they don't even know that it's a fourteen year old kid struggling through high school. I also like how he can still have the privacy of a secret identity. Privacy is probably not what I want right now. I hate how everyone is so oblivious. It may be working in Danny's favor, but it's definitely working against me. If someone could just see what he does to me they would immediately help me, wouldn't they?

Some girl sits next to me and starts talking. "So, do you like sitting alone, Chriiiisty?" I snap my head toward her in shock. The way she said it made me come to the notion that she knew. She or someone else followed me home, they saw, they heard, and they didn't help me. I know people here are oblivious, but this is ridiculous. It's like they are as blind as I am mute. I want nothing more than to scream at this girl for her negligence and break her pretty little face. So I get up and cack her lunch tray upside her head, and then I grab her by her shirt and throw her across the table and then... (2)

Ok so I didn't do that, but I really wanted to, but all I do is quickly get up and briskly walk to the bathroom trying to hide my tears. I get into a stall and lock it behind me. I sit on the toilet seat and just cry as silently as I can. I just don't know how to react to this. My secret was practically revealed and no one did anything. A few minutes more of sobbing and I calm down enough to stop. I wash my face and grab my back pack.

Screw this I'm skipping the rest of the day. I make a B-line for the front door when Mr. Lancer stops. "And where are you going miss?" I write him a note saying that I'm not feeling well. "Well in that case I'll call your parents and notify them that you're ill and they can come pick you up." No! Please don't call him. I don't know what he'll do if he has to come pick me up. Last night was bad enough. I quickly write out "_No that's ok I'll go to class."_ I turn around and head for my next class.

In my last class of the day, I just lay my head on my desk. It hurts my back as it stretches the wounds and the fabric of my shirt once again catches on a stitch. That's it I've lost all hope for the human race. I turn slightly to look at Danny. He seems to still have faith in himself and others. I don't know how he does it really. He gets knocked down constantly, but he still manages to keep going. I turn my head back towards the window before he notices that I was staring at him. I guess if he can do that then I shouldn't give up all hope, but people have really disappointed me lately.

The final bell rings and I start my long walk home. I can't possibly try and ride the bus again. I don't think the driver would feel sorry for me this time and let me on free. So, I go on a very tiresome hike to down town. I get home and it's apparently the same story as yesterday. He's still strangely nice through it all, though he still inflicts another wound. This one isn't as deep and it feels like three cuts together. When I got to my bathroom, I saw in the mirror that the new carving was to be an **F**. Well that's just wonderful, the guy's putting a sign in my back, great.

I clean and sterilize the new wound and try my best to put a bandage on it, which is no use since it hurts my other injuries. Forget school tomorrow, I know I can't make it. So, with that in mind I crawl into bed and sleep.

* * *

(1)- Yes. I have experienced these type of stupid questions that are meant to lead into insults, but they tend to make me think that they are some type of idiot. (the are you gonna shoot the school question) Yes, I have gotten questions to that effect too. It makes me want them to just explode where they stand.

(2)- I thought I would add a little mind theatre, since most people have those type of moments in their life.

I'm sorry if my story seems too sad or too serious. I'm not very good at comedy, but I try. Suggestions and advice would be really appreciated.


End file.
